United we stand, divided we fall
by Kaelyan
Summary: Du stucky... et peut-être un peu certains autres... peut-être. [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]


_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**_

 _ **Un thème donné toutes les heures. 8 thèmes. Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**_

 _ **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Captain America » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Date : 2 juin 2018**_

 _ **Thème 3 (23h00) : Valeur**_

 _ **Durée d'écriture : 4h**_

* * *

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Se battre, toujours**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

D'aussi loin que Buck se souvienne, Steve a toujours été attaché à des valeurs. Et quand il dit loin, il parle de la maternelle. Au moins.

À l'école, plus grand et costaud que les autres, Bucky avait l'habitude d'emmerder les petits malins qui essayaient de faire leur loi dans la cour. Une fois, lors de sa seconde année d'école, Bucky avait été malade. Une vraie grippe. Les petites frappes avaient voulu se venger en profitant des quelques jours où il avait été plus faible qu'eux pour le tabasser. Steve s'était interposé. Bien entendu, il s'était fait balayé d'un revers de main, cet abruti. Mais la semaine suivante, lorsque Buck avait retrouvé sa forme habituelle, il s'était vengé. Pas pour lui. Mais pour l'avorton qui avait voulu le protéger. À partir de ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

En y réfléchissant un peu, Buck est certain que c'est ce jour-là qu'il est tombé amoureux de Steve. C'est désespérément cliché, mais pas moins vrai pour autant...

* * *

Année après année, il a vu Steve grandir et pourtant rester le même, au fond. Il a vu son esprit se renforcer et son corps se fragiliser. Et il sait à quel point sa seule volonté lui a permis de rester en vie. Il sait qu'en de rares occasions Steve a voulu abandonner la partie, laisser son corps gagner et la mort le prendre, au détour d'une pneumonie éreintante ou d'une crise d'asthme violente. Mais la première fois que cette envie s'est manifestée, Buck a été là et il lui a fait promettre de ne jamais laisser tomber. Le laisser tomber. Parce que Buck n'avait que Steve, ne _voulait_ que Steve.

Avec le recul, il s'en veut un peu de lui avoir demandé de promettre parce que c'était particulièrement égoïste. À cause de lui, Steve a dû se battre, supporter plus de douleur, plus d'impuissance, plus d'envie de laisser tomber _._

Mais Steve ne brisait pas une promesse. Parce qu'il n'avait que ça, le gamin rachitique. Ses valeurs. Rien d'autre. Pas de muscle, une santé merdique, des notes pas fantastiques, pas de père.

Il avait ses valeurs.

Et Bucky.

* * *

Les fois suivantes où il a voulu laisser tomber, non seulement sa promesse l'en avait empêché, mais son meilleur ami aussi.

Buck ne l'avait plus jamais laissé, séchait autant d'heure de cours que le nombre d'heure que Steve passait à l'infirmerie. Qu'aurait pu faire le brun de toute façon ? Sa vie, c'était le gamin malingre et fiévreux allongé dans le lit blanc trop grand pour son corps chétif.

* * *

Année après, pourtant, il a vu Steve perdre la bataille contre son corps. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu voir la vérité en face, à l'époque, mais il devait le reconnaître, désormais. Steve n'aurait pas survécu sans le sérum.

Et peut-être que la décision du brun de s'enrôler, de ne pas chercher une excuse pour rester auprès de son meilleur ami, en découlait. Il aurait pu se faire réformer. Mais un : Steve lui en aurait voulu et deux : une partie de lui espérait mourir là-bas et avoir juste à attendre que le blond le rejoigne dans l'au-delà, quelques années plus tard.

* * *

Mais la vie est pleine de surprises, des bonnes et des mauvaises et ils sont là, soixante dix ans plus tard, à espérer pouvoir remettre leur vie à plat et se retrouver... mais il y a les victimes du Soldat de l'Hiver. Il y a Howard. Et Steve qui se retrouve partagé entre la loyauté à son pays et la loyauté à... lui.

* * *

« Ce bouclier ne t'appartient pas. Tu ne le mérites pas. Mon père a fait ce bouclier ! »

Buck a l'impression que le bruit du vibranium sur le sol en béton résonne dans tout son corps. Il lui donne envie de hurler. Il a failli. Sur _toute la ligne_. Il n'a pas su protéger Steve. Et à cause de lui, le héros a renié ses valeurs.

Ils marchent en se soutenant l'un l'autre pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, montent dans le quinjet et s'envolent. Steve met le pilote automatique et va retrouver le brun qui est allongé à l'arrière.

« Eh, Buck ? » souffle-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. « Tu as mal ? »

Il secoue lourdement la tête. Non, il n'a pas mal. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Steve l'aide à se relever et l'adosser à la paroi du quinjet.

« Bucky ? Parle-moi, » insiste-t-il doucement, mais l'autre reste silencieux.

La main du blond se retrouve sur sa joue, en une caresse aérienne, avant de passer à l'autre joue et c'est là que Buck comprend qu'il pleure.

« J'aurais mieux fait de mourir en tombant de ce putain de train, » murmure-t-il finalement. « Tout ce que j'ai fais depuis... et même à partir du moment où j'ai brisé le contrôle d'Hydra... J'ai voulu comprendre, arranger les choses, te retrouver... Je sème le chaos derrière moi. »

Il déglutit et serre le poing de rage.

« J'ai échoué. Sur toute la ligne, » chuchote-t-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

« Buck, de quoi tu parles ? » demande le super soldat.

« J'ai fait peu de promesses, Stevie. Elles te concernaient toutes, » rappelle-t-il. « J'ai juré à ta mère de te protéger des autres et je t'ai laissé tomber dans ce train. Je t'ai juré de terminer la guerre avant que tu trouves un moyen de t'y enrôler et on sait comment ça a fini. Je me suis juré de toujours te protéger de toi-même et à cause de moi tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours. Je me suis jurée de _tout_ faire pour que tu puisses rester cet... ce héros et c'est _à cause_ de moi que tu es ici, et que tu viens de renoncer à ton bouclier. Et je _sais_ ce qu'il représentait pour toi. »

Steve, toujours à genou, se glisse entre ses jambes pour être le plus proche possible et pose ses mains de chaque côté du cou du brun, ses pouces effleurant ses mâchoires.

« Buck, quand vas-tu comprendre que tu passeras _toujours_ avant, » murmure-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du fugitif qui se fige. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié _ça_ , » supplie soudain le blond dans un murmure.

Il y a quelques secondes de flottement, ou aucun des deux n'ose respirer, avant que la main de Buck vienne se poser sur une de celles du blond.

« J'ai tout oublié, Stevie. _Tout_ , » souffle-t-il alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main le long du bras du blond. « Mais les premiers souvenirs qui me sont revenu c'est nous, » finit-il en effleurant du bout du pouce les lèvres en face de lui.

Le blond ne bouge pas, fermant juste les yeux pour mieux profiter de la caresse légère. James se redresse un peu, difficilement, grimaçant sous la douleur. Mais il finit par atteindre son but et remplace son doigt par quelque chose de plus doux, et chaud.

Steve gémit et serre le brun contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée alors que leurs langues se rencontrent enfin.

Le baiser a un goût de « _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça_ , » et de « _Je ne te mérite pas, fuis loin de moi avant que je te fasse mal à toi aussi_. » Mais il veut aussi dire « _Tu m'as tellement manqué, je t'aime... je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_ _!_ » et « _D'accord, d'accord, reste. Après tout, je ne suis pas assez fort pour te repousser. Alors oui, reste près de moi, j'ai tant besoin de toi_. »

Buck ne sait pas ce qui va se passer désormais. Mais il décide de prendre ça comme une dernière chance de tenir ses promesses. Et il les tiendra. Qu'il soit réduit en cendres s'il n'y arrive pas.

* * *

.


End file.
